Stuck in the middle with two
by Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha Lover
Summary: Who will Inu Yasha choose? Kagome or Kikyo? Find out here!
1. The little thong

Stuck in the middle with Two  
Part one Give me back my thong now!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha but I do own this story and most of the shows that I tape!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome have been together for about... ummmm... about the beginning of two months now in my story. Good, got it, done deal, great! So let me begin in a feudal era far far away...  
  
"Inu-Yasha where did you put my bra, underwear, bikini and thong now!!! I hate it when you take them! You are such a pervert! Give it back now Inu-Yasha. Right now! Or was it you Miroku! Jesus... I can't leave my things around without you idiots taking them!" said Kagome in a pissed voice.  
  
"It is not me this time. You always blame me... I love Sango remember stupid!" Miroku piped up, "Look for Inu-Yasha, I saw him with a thong a couple of minutes ago!"  
  
"Damned go for nothing... always stealing my thongs... I hate this... why can't he be like Miroku... scratch that...ummmm...I don't know, better then he is now..." Kagome thought to herself.  
  
She made it to a tree and looked up. She saw Inu-Yasha with all of her things... her bra, underwear, bikini and thong!  
  
"I knew it was you Inu-Yasha! Give my things back now!"  
  
"Only if you promise that I can take you somewhere tonight! Alright? Please... let me... I found a good place to give you something that I wanted to give you for a long time! Please!!!" begged Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Only if you give me my things back now!!!"  
  
"Okey!!!" Inu-Yasha sounded more cheerful then ever before. "Yay... Miroku said I could not pull it off but I did...! Yay!!! Celebrate!!!"  
  
Okey so I know it is a little O.O.C. but give me a break! Please R&R! 


	2. Explanations

**Stuck in the middle with two – Chapter 2 – Explanations**

Kikyo was swiftlywalking around the forest of InuYasha. She walked all the way to the tree that InuYasha was once imprisoned on for fifty years and hugged it.

"I miss you InuYasha." She said in a quiet and soft voice.

Kikyo sighed softly. She knew that she could not keep lying to her self, she loved InuYasha and there was nothing that she could do!

Kikyo suddenly heard a twig snap.

"Who is there?" Kikyo cooed softly

"The person that still loves you!" someone replied.

"Naraku?" Kikyou asked, "Is that you?"

"He was not the only one who loved you. Surely, you have no for gotten me! Of all the people that loved you I must be the one who loved you the most!" The person replied.

"I... InuYasha? Is that you? I... I thought... I thought that you loved me! Why did you betray me InuYasha!"

InuYasha then stepped forward out of the trees and the under brush. He Looked at Kikyo with at twinkle in his eye.

"That was not me, that was Onigumo! He is now called by the name Naraku! He changed his form to look like me. He then stole the jewel from you and placed it back. I took it but................. I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Kikyo! I am here to ask you to give me a just punishment! I am at your mercy!"

**So what do you think will happen?**


	3. desisions

**Stuck in the middle with two – chapter 3 – Decisions**

"InuYasha my decision is...................... You have to break up with Kagome!"

"But Kikyo! I was going to purpose tonight!"

"Purpose! Tonight! With her!" Kikyo yelled.

"I am sorry but you are her Kikyo! You will be put to rest when either Naraku or I dies!"

"No actually! I will live till I die the same ways that you can!!!" Replied Kikyo.

"But, um... you... I thought... Kagome... Kikyo... Purpose... me..."

InuYasha was dumb struck.

"Uh... Kagome... I ... purpose... Kikyo..."

"If you want me to be happy, break up with her now! If you don't I will be angry and kill myself!!!" Kikyo said in a snobby manor.

"But what will I have to do to her after?" InuYasha asked.

"You will have to kill her!" Kikyo replied, "So that I will not need to gather any more souls, her soul will come directly to me!"

"You don't expect me to kill her? I love her! There is nothing that I will not do for her! She is the woman that I have been searching for! She cured my tainted soul! You expect me to kill her! I love her so much!"

"But don't you love me? What about what you said? 'But you are her Kikyo!'" Imitated Kikyo.

"But I meant that she is you reincarnated soul! That means that,"

"That when I died my soul was sent across time to her!!!" Kikyo cut in.

InuYasha looked like a mess, his old girl friend wants him to kill his new one!

InuYasha started to run.

"NO!" He yelled. He then started to cry.

When he was well out of earshot he stopped and started to cry more. Then he cried out in the pain of losing Kagome and Kikyo.

"I just want to go back and start over!"


	4. In the End

**Chapter 4 – In the end**

InuYasha saw Kikyo Killing her self in one eye.

In his other eye he saw Kagome crying on her bed in her age and with a knife to her heart.

Before Kagome killed herself InuYasha woke up.

"NO KAGOME! KIKYO!" InuYasha screamed.

He realized that he had a bad dream and looked at the sun. He noticed that it was only around 1 pm and ran to Kagome.

"I never want to hurt you!" InuYasha screamed.

"What are you talking about InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha hugged her passionately and kissed her forehead.

"I saw Kikyo today... She told me to kill you or she would kill herself!"

Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes and said this "Who do you choose, InuYasha? I will still love you either way."

"I love you."

InuYasha grabbed something from his pocket.

"Kagome?"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes InuYasha I will!!!"

Kagome burst into tears.

"By the way InuYasha, we found out that Naraku was one of the perverted monkeys, who of course grabbed one wizards spell book. Sango then killed him!"

"I hate monkeys!" yelled InuYasha.

"We grabbed the jewel and we then took three wishes! We asked for this;

For all the people that Naraku killed to be alive again, for me to be half dog demon and for the jewel to be destroyed."

**Three years later....**

Sango and Miroku are not quite happily married... he keeps rubbing woman's asses,

InuYasha and Kagome are happily married and they have two daughters and three sons,

They always go on little adventures but that is a tale for another time!

**I hoped you liked reading this story and please read all of my others!**


End file.
